Love and Hate a Bieber Love Story
by Rukai Winter
Summary: This is the story of Roisin and Justin it's about the challenges and problems they had in their relationship and the lengths they went to be together.  Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate

Chapter 1:

ROISIN'S P.O.V

Ding, ding, ding my alarm kept repeating.

"Ugh" I stood up to turn it off and checked the time. It was 5am and I jumped with joy.

"School's in three hours!"I giggled. I can't wait to see my friends, I get in the shower and when I'm done I do my make-up. Then I get changed and its 6:45am by the time i'm done. I get changed and i do my hair and its 7:15.I decided to wear a tight green tank top which made my boobs look bigger and white shorts with a pair of green and white supra's and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Buenos Dias mama" I said all peppy.

"Buenos Dias mis chica" She smiles and kisses me.

"Morning dad Chaz and Laydia" I said as I hugged them all.

"Morning" They reply in sync. Oh yeah and i'm 16 on Sunday :) and yes i do have my driving permit I have connections. oh and i also have blue eyes brown hair that's short but used to be very long nearly down to my bum but I got it cut up a bit above my shoulder for charity so i could give my hair to make wigs for cancer patients. I never coloured my hair but I wear make-up and I don't let my parents even see me without make-up.

"A mis baba tus al colego a 8.30 a hora" Mom said and winked at me.

"Jajaja ok mi estupendo" I replied

"Stop speaking Spanish i know you and mom are the only ones who can speak fluent Spanish but don't rub it on geez" Chaz says

"Well study more" I laugh.

"Now come on its 8:05 and we i have to drop Laydia to school so come on or get the bus your choice" I wink and laugh.

"Bye " My parents shout to us.

"Bye love you" We reply.

Its 8:20 by the time were at Laydia's school.

"Bye love you hun" I shout as she leaves.

"You too ohh wait!" She runs back to me and gives me a kiss and hug and Chaz one too.

"I was just about to ask" I wink and give her a hug and kiss back and Chaz does too.

"Oh and i'm picking you up today because i'm off early i will be here at 2:30 ok?" I say before she goes again.

"Ok have to go love you I see Holly" And she runs off.

"Adios" she giggles.

"Adios Te amo" I laugh.

"She knows Spanish too!" Chaz exclaims.

"Hey she knows one word leave her!" I laugh.

AT SCHOOL.

"Thanks for the lift sis but i'm going to have to pretend you don't exist" he laughs.

"Likewise" I laugh.

"Naah just messing see you at lunch Aight?" He laughs.

"Yeahh with my girlies of course" I smiles back and hug him.

"I got to go find my boys" He says and hugs me back

"I got to go find my girls" I laugh.

"See ya" He says and he leaves and as i set off to find my girls.

"Aghhhhhhhh" I hear Kaylea scream as she runs towards me I scream and hug her. We were chatting and she didn't know where the other girls were she was looking for them and she started to look at me again

"Wow you lost so much weight! I know you were a size 6 but you're like a size 4 now! It must have been the crash" She gasps.

"I'm sorry" She apologies.

"No no don't worry i have to go " I run away to find Chaz and run into this hot boy!

"Ouch i'm so sorry i didn't mean to run into you" I say rushed.

"o worries you should be more careful though don't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt" he winks at me.

"Thanks" I giggled.

"I um have to go talk soon though yeah?" I try to smile.

"Sure i'm Justin" he smiles.

"Oh hey i'm Roisin Somers" I smile back.

"And i need to find my brother i have to go see you" I begin to run again and when i find Chaz he's there again.

"Chaz" I run to him and hug him.

"I need to talk to you urgently i mean really!" I pull him away.

"What's up you ok?" He says worried.

"Everyone knows about the crash don't they? I say.

"Ermm i don't know why?" He asks.

"Because kaylea was after bringing it up and i have a feeling... and seriously don't call me shallow but i don't want people knowing!" I say.

"You can't help if people know" He replies.

"But people are giving me looks and i don't like them and i have gotten even skinner kaylea said... she also said i looked sexy but that's just her "I laughed.

"Don't worry about it ok?" Chaz says.

"I can't not worry! What if people are saying stuff about me" I say as he walks back to his friends.

"Chaz wait up its important to me" I shout to him.

"You can't hide everything Ro people talk" he turns to me.

"I know" I say heartbroken.

"Uhmm i'm leaving at 2:10 to pick up Laydia so if you want a lift be at my car at 2:10" I said.

"Don't worry i will get Ryan or someone to give me a lift back..." He replies and runs back to hug me.

"Don't worry ok" He whispers and goes back to his friends and then this boy runs into me and knocks me to the ground.

"Ouch hey watch out" Chaz and his friends run back over to help me up.

"Oh sorry haha I thought you were dead oops i thought i was able to see ghosts for a second i mean you should have died right? " He laughs and runs off with his friends.

"Ro don't even li..." Chaz tries to say but i just put a hand up and thank them and walk away bottling up my feelings inside. I run to go to my car so i can cry but Tianna April kaylea and Catherine all run over to me and hug me.

"Oh hey guys" I smile (fake smile but i'm a good actress).

"I'm sorry i really am "Kaylea says nearly crying.

"Don't worry" I laugh and hug her.

"We have cheer-leading practice should we try now for a few?" April and Tianna say.

"I have to go see Dainn" Catherine says and hugs us and leaves for her boyfriend.

"Yeah sure who's on top?" I ask.

"You as always silly you re our cheer captain and cheer cap on the team" and they smile.

"Ok "i smile back and we do our routine. I realished its two and head for the car. There's a note left on it saying "die already" and i nearly begin to cry when i feel a hand on my shoulder and i look up.

"You ok?" Justin asks.

"Um yeah never better why" I ask pretending to be happy.

"Your sad" He looks into my eyes.

"No i'm not i'm fine." I reply.

"Hmmmh" He says not believing.

"Uhmm i have to go collect my sister..." I say and head to open the door and he opens it for me.

"And i was told by your bro to come and see if you're ok and go pick her up with you and i will see him at your house" He smiles a flashing smile and me and winks.

"Fine " I say and we get in the car to pick up Laydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

IN THE CAR

The car ride seemed so long and silent even though Laydia's school was 10 mins away. Justin eventually broke the silence after about 5mins which seemed like 5 hrs.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Fine" i replied trying not to laugh.

"Ohh you were about to laugh!" Justin beamed

"No i so was not!" i said getting serious again and staring at the road.

"Damn that's a shame..." he said after a minute and continued.

"Would have been nice to see you smile i heard you haven't smiled in a while since you know... and i heard you have a beautiful one as well..." he said and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What are you looking at?" i said and turned to him when we stopped at a red light.

"Something sexy" he said and winked and i blushed.

"No seriously" i said and looked back so he couldn't see me smile. i only smiled in front of my family since the accident and i only smiled rarely even in front of them... i only smiled so they would let me out because i had been inside all summer and they were trying to persuade me not to go to school to hire someone to come to my house and teach me but i complained as usual and i got my way and that's why i'm allowed out...

"I'm serious " he said and looked at me. i looked back and before i spoke the light turned green and i began to drive again.

"i mean like damn you're hot" he said when he noticed there was a silence again. He smiled as he said this.

"I'm really not" i sighed thinking about my scars.

"but you really are" he said and smiled.

"Are you trying to make me smile or something?" i said pulling up to the school.

"Well i'm just telling the truth but a smile would be nice" he said and winked.

"Oh gosh stop!" i smiled and laughed.

"Liar" i said and laughed again it felt good to laugh again i felt all bubbly again.

"Wow do that again" he said gawking at me.

"No" i said trying not to smile or laugh but couldn't help it.

"You really do have a beautiful smile and laugh and you're HOT!" he said again and winked at me.

"If i didn't know any better i would have you had a twitch "i laughed.

"I would have anything for you" he said and winked again.

"oh no wait i didn't mean it like that i swear" he said blushing when he realized how it came out.

"Don't worry that's the best pick up line I've had in ages" i laughed and went to get out of the car.

"Really? And wait stay there" he said and ran out of the car to my side and opened the door.

"I was always taught to respect a lady" he said and helped me out.

"Haha thank you very much" i said and smiled and took his hand.

"So have i impressed you enough for a date this Friday night?" he winked.

"Uhmm i need to be abit more impressed" i said smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked as he still kept hold of my hand.

"Is this 20 questions" i said and laughed.

"And no i'm single "I said.

"I don't know why ... But that's good for me "he said and winked again.

"Stop your making me blush" i laughed.

"Ok well i have to go get Laydia so wait in the car" i said and slowly let go of his hand and began to walk.

"Wait i'm coming" he said and caught up with me.

"Fine but your bringing this one on yourself baby "I said and smiled and locked the car with the clicker.

IN LAYDIA'S SCHOOL

"Hey miss Orontes" i said as i walked into the office with Justin beside me.

"Hay Hay senorita hola hola! Ha tus senor?" she said and winked.

"No not yet i hope "I laughed and blushed and looked to Justin than back to her and smiled.

"Can anyone speak French i can't speak Spanish" he laughed.

"Roisin will teach you my dear" miss Orontes said and laughed (She was my old Spanish teacher but works in the office now).

"I wouldn't mind" he said and winked to me.

"I might have to teach you sometime" i said and laughed than looked back to Miss Orontes.

"Can i sign out Laydia? Her class is over right?" i asked.

"Yes sign here" She handed me the sheet and i signed.

"I need two signatures" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Since when?" i laughed.

"For today only" she said smiling bigger.

"Justin dear sign next to Roisin please" she said.

"Sure" he replied. He signed and handed it back to Miss Orontes and she whispered to me.

"I'll get it framed for you my dear" loud enough for Justin to hear and went to get Laydia.

"Miss Orontes! Ughh" i laughed.

"I'm sorry about her she's stuck here all day and when i come it's the only fun she gets" i said laughing.

"No worries i didn't mind" he said and winked at me again!

"ROISIN!" Laydia said and ran to me jumping into my arms.

"Oww i mean ohh hey hun" i said and nearly fell she jumped on me with such power but Justin caught me when he saw me shake and had his hand on my lower back and waist to keep me steady.

"Thank you" i mouthed and he just smiled and winked at me.

"It was so fun today but i missed you so much it seemed like forever since i seen you imagine how I'll be on a full day!" she said.

"Don't worry you see me all the time... and i missed you too" i said and kissed her head and looked to Justin and blew a kiss for a joke and he blew one back and put that one in his pocket i smiled trying not to laugh.

"So you want to get down now?" i laughed and put her down.

"Fine... but can we have a girly day on Friday?" Laydia asked.

"Uhmm sorry baby i cant i'm going out..." i said and looked at Justin.

"Ohh with who?" she said.

"Justin" i laughed and walked over to him.

"But we can have a girly day tomorrow ok?" i said.

"Yeah ok i guess and he is hot!" Laydia said.

"Lay! Your 5 " i laughed.

"Uhmm thanks?" Justin said looking at me for help.

"Uhmm come on lets go home" I laughed/

AT HOME

"That was long" i said laughing.

"And awkward" Justin said laughing while Laydia ran into the house and i got her bag and stuff.

"Let me get that" Justin said and took the bag.

"Oh and i can't wait for our date" Justin said and winked.

"But didn't i say maybe?" i smiled and bit my lip.

"You said you had plans on Friday so i guessed" He smiled at me.

"Hmmm fond of yourself there honey " I laughed.

"But your right there's a place on Friday just for you pick me up at 8" i laughed and winked before i was stopped at the door by Chaz.

"DUDE! What took you so long?" Chaz laughed.

"Ehh you told me to go home with your sister?" Justin laughed.

"But it don't take that long" Chaz said while hugging me.

"Hey i'm a careful driver!" i chimed in sticking up for Justin.

"Since when" Chaz laughed.

"Since i had Laydia in the car and since i don't want what happened to me to happen to her" i said in a hushed tone only we could hear.

"Oh yeah " he said pursing his lips in a straight line.

"Come back man i'm winning dean in cod!" Ryan shouted.

"Come on dude..." Chaz said

"Wait a sec..." Justin replied putting the bag and looking at me going up the stairs.

"Bye boys" i said and went up the stairs and winked to Justin when Chaz didn't look.

i went to my room and sat on my bed sorting out my cheerleading uniform thinking if i should go back or not until i heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?" i said and answered it expecting it to be my mom but it was Justin

"Damn Justin close your eyes you're not meant to see me like this" i said while i tried to cover up my scars since i took off my tan tights. i pulled him into my room and covered his eyes while i tried to put on my sweat pants.

"Roisin?" he asked and tried to move.

"Shhh" i said but he fell on me and we were lying on the ground with him on top of me.

"I'm so sorry" he began.

"Shhh" i put my finger to his lips and we leaned in to kiss but got interrupted by a knock.

"Yo ro! Moms gone shopping you have to make dinner for me and the lads... she's also taking lay to her friends and staying for a while and dad won't be back until late! Ohh and have you seen Justin?" he said through the door.

"Uhmm ok" i said with Justin still on top of me

"Oh and Justin's in here " i said before getting up.

"What!" Chaz said in shock and i opened the door.

"Did you make out? Or have sex?" he said in shock.

"No" we both said and laughed.

"Hmmm ok well i wasn't here so continue" he said.

"Wouldn't mind" Justin coughed.

"What?" Chaz said.

"Nothing nothing" he laughed.

"Well ok man, come down for the games!" Chaz said and went down stairs.

"Go! He is so going to kill me!" i laughed.

"I wouldn't let him touch you" Justin winked.

"Hmmmh sure" i laughed and lightly pushed him out my door but he pulled me close.

"Damn if you laughed and smiled all day i would be sorted for life" he said in a husky whisper.

"If i stayed right here all day I'd be sorted..." i laughed also whispering and we leaned in to kiss again.

"DUDE COMES ON!" Chaz and his friends shouted up the stairs making us both jump.

"Damnit!" we both said.

"Well i'm going that way to make dinner so I'll go with you" i laughed.

"Race ya!" Justin said and we began to run we raced downstairs.

"I so won" i said trying to think about the throbbing pain in my legs i hated when this happened it made me feel so weak...

"No way i so won" Justin said laughing.

"You both drew ok?" Chaz said trying to hide his freaked look. While all his friends were looking at us

"Ermm i'm going to make dinner have fun..." i said and walked off quick and they started talking when they thought i couldn't hear.

"Dude you so like her!" all the boys said.

"Soo!" Justin said blushing and laughing. I laughed and began to sing why does it always rain on me by Travis.

"Nice voice" Justin laughed.

"Thanks and hey don't laugh! This is a classic which just so happens to be my favourite song and plus i can relate to this..." i said still cooking.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yes! And don't laugh" i said while finishing up. We chatted for another bit while i set the table and put the food on the plates.

"Boys your spaghetti bolognaise is ready!" i shouted to them. When they finished the food and their game and stuff mom came back and it was time for them to go home and i drove Justin back to the school to get his car.

"Bye" i said as he left.

"Thanks" he said and smiled.

"Wait Justin!" i said and hopped out of the car.

"Yeah?" he said and i ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for a fun time... i can't wait for Friday now" i laughed.

"Night" i said and kissed him on the cheek and we said our goodbyes and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

ROISIN'S POV

"Roisin bring Laydia to school again please and make her breakfast before i have to go away on a business trip and won't be back until next week and your dad won't be home until the same night as me ok? are you ok on your own?" mom asked worried.

"Yes mom i'm fine and don't worry i will look after Laydia" i replied.

"Oh and she's staying in her friend holly's on Friday so you can go on your date" my mom said and winked while she was getting her make-up on.

"Haha i can't wait it's going to be so fun" i said.

"Don't move to fast ok?" my mom said serious.

"I won't i wont geez mom..." i reply blushing.

"Ok now i must go my plane is coming and you have school in an hour so get your sister ready and wake up Chaz ok? And honey love you and i'm so proud" mom said and kissed my head and ran to the taxi

"Love you to" i shouted after her (she said bye to Laydia and Chaz last night knowing they would only be waking up when she went).

"LAYDIA CHAZ! Come on already we have to go" i shouted up the stairs putting the bags in the car.

They both ran out and jumped in the car. I rolled my eyes and laughed Chaz was acting like a baby.

"Ro come on!" Chaz shouted mocking me.

"Hey my car i can take MY time" i laughed and we went.

Laydia got to her school and Amenya's mom is picking her up from school today because we get off later.

"Amenya tell your mom i said thanks a lot" i said to her and they left to run into school.

"Ok ro bye" they both shouted.

"So?" Chaz said smirking.

"What?" i laughed at his face as we set off to our school.

"You and Justin huh?" he smirked even more.

Oh no 10mins of this i thought.

"Yeah? What about us?" i said trying not to blush so i looked away.

"You so like him and he likes you it's so obvious... Would you go on a date already?" Chaz said.

"Ehmmmm Chaz? We are on Friday" i smiled.

"No way! tell me everything" he said and turned towards me and put him feet on my chair acting like a total girl .

"OMG Chaz you are such a girl sometimes..." i said laughing.

"And get your feet off my chairs " I said and quickly looked at him.

"Ok ok but spill!" he said in a girly voice and we both laughed.

"Well he asked me did i want to go out and i said yes... He asked me in the car when we were picking up Laydia and i smiled and laughed.

I looked at him during a red light.

"Aww ro" he said and patted my head and we both laughed.

"No i'm serious and please don't embarrass him... or me i really like him" i said blushing.

"Ro he's my friend and he's only back he was gone like 7 years! Haha and you never seen him? Hard to believe but uhmm yeah back to point i wont embarrass him he's my boy! and for you, your my girl my sister and i wont embarrass you... well i won't try to" he laughed and winked.

"Thanks Chaz i love you " i said and smiled at him.

"You too... so did he really make you laugh and smile?" he questioned.

"Yeah" i laughed.

"Wow he must be special" he said as i pulled into the school lot.

"Ohh there he is darling" Chaz said in a girly voice again and laughed which made me laugh as we got out of the car.

"Shhhhhh he's coming over" i said blushing and laughing.

CHAZ'S P.O.V!

"Yo Mann" i said to Justin as he came over to us.

"Aitee Mann" Justin said and we did our handshake. i seen him look at Roisin and her look at him.

"Aitee man i'm go find Ryan and stuff have fun you two" i said and winked to them before hugging ro and winking at Justin.

"Ohh bye Chaz see you later" Roisin said.

"Later man I'll be there in a few" Justin said and i looked back as i walked towards Ryan and dean and they were talking and smiling and laughing. so cute i thought and smiled.

"Aye man" Ryan said and we did our handshake.

"Aye" i said and i looked back around to see her and Justin smiling and then Roisin fell.

"Dude your sis just fell!" Ryan said.

"I know " i said and i looked to see if she was ok and i looked closer and just seen her friends practically on top of her.

"Ohh its just her friends i said to Ryan.

ROISIN'S P.O.V

"Oww" i said as i was getting squished!

"Sorry again" Liyaa said and got up with Kaylee.

"You ok?" Justin asked and took my hand to help me up.

"yeah " i smiled at him and brushed myself off.

"Ohh i didn't notice him..." Kaylee and liyaa said.

"We'll see you at training" they shout as they ran away.

"Sorry about that" i said to Justin.

"Don't worry" he laughed.


End file.
